Batavia
| age = | height = | weight = | occupation = | birthday = | residence = | alias = | epithet = | medal = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ōmukade | dfename = Insect-Insect Fruit Model Ōmukade | dfmeaning = Insect | dftype = }} Batavia,A Tide to Ride: Carter Pine refers to Batavia by his real name. known more commonly by his alias Kumogani,A Tide to Ride: Grape addresses Batavia by his alias. is a and the head of the G-6 marine base stationed on the island formerly known as Ishitani.A Tide to Ride: Carter Pine speaks of Batavia's renown as a marine elite. He is known within the as "Bad Bedlum" as a result of his reckless behavior. He was a leading candidate in the running for Marine for many years due to his impressive resume, with many apart of the believing that he would surely be promoted when two vacancies for the position of Admiral appeared in 1576. However due to his heedless nature and overall recklessness when both composing himself as a person and more importantly servicing the as a marine, Batavia was officially deemed unfit of being promoted by Commander-in-Chief Charter Spring himself.The Way of Ken: Charter Spring lectures Batavia. Enamored by the deep beauty of global movie star Juliet, Batavia committed a number of treacherous acts to make her his wife, sabotaging the career and life of her husband Nectar Ellis and in the process causing the latter to become nothing short of a zombie. To erase Ellis' presence from his family completely, Batavia infected his stepdaughter with a deadly virus through the powers of his and staged a horrific plague epidemic over Permis that resulted in more than half of the island's population being infected.Looking for Angels: A flashback of Batavia's life is shown. Due to his actions and position as the leader of G-6, he is the main antagonist of the Permis Plague Arc. Appearance Batavia is tall, broad-chested man with a wide yet muscular figure. He has spiky black hair and a bald fade around the sides of his head as well as a thick stubble over an otherwise chiseled facial structure. He wears not one, but two pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes: he began pairing the first pair in order to stare at Juliet without her realizing, and started wearing the second pair to hide the guilt in his eyes that came from ruining Nectar Ellis' life. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines, wearing a grey and black suit to go along with a yellow tie. Batavia also wears a marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape. Personality A Tide to Ride: Batavia throws his transponder snail overboard the ship after his subordinates ignore his call. Relationships Marines Enemies Abilities and Powers Batavia on record is considered to be one of the most powerful s currently employed in the and while ultimately being denied promotion, was considered a prime candidate to become for a period of several years, speaking volumes of his experience and skills as a combatant. Benjamin Tabart, a member of the Shichibukai, among others expressed great shock to witness Batavia being denied his promotion. As proof of his validation among the elite of the marines, he was placed in charge of the G-6 marine base and thus has authority of all marines and Navy related operations taking place within the Boffola Pentagon, the most populated region in the entire . Sperius Vesper, who proved himself capable of fighting and at times even overpowering the Yonko Commanders of the Titan Pirates, opted to retreat rather than to engage Batavia in immediate combat even with superior numbers and sufficient support to back him up in the form of Blumenthal Gerhard and Brandt Abigail. Batavia was strong enough to completely dominate the Horsemen in battle prior to their training despite them working together to defeat him. Using his full power while in his complete form, Batavia was able to suppress the Pantheon in direct combat all by himself, a most commendable feat seeing as how he was considerably weakened following his bout with Mont Blanc Burling and the fact that the Pantheon has been deemed as the most powerful in all of the world and one of two SSS class threats by the alongside . Devil Fruit Batavia ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ōmukade, a class stated to be the rarest kind of fruit, even exceeding . With its power, Batavia is able to transform into a mythical centipede and a mythical centipede-human form at will. Batavia is also able to access a number of additional abilities as well, adhering to the fruit's mythical properties. As described by Apu, Batavia has somehow mastered his powers to such a level that he is able to use the powers of his Devil Fruit without actually undergoing any transformation at all. In other words, he is able to apply the abilities of his centipede form to his fully human state. For this reason, many have mistaken Batavia to be a user. Due to the fruit's mythical properties, Batavia is able to achieve several mythical feats unbecoming of an ordinary centipede. Batavia can produce and emit a number of insect-like substances from his body, such as webbing and poison. This webbing is strong enough to completely restrain a giant as massive and strong as Lord MuuMuu without any signs of withering away. The webbing is also used by Batavia to quickly travel between two points by swinging and propelling himself toward his webbing and also enables him to latch onto faraway objects and bring them closer to himself via tugging. While normally his webbing is generated from his hands, Batavia is apparently capable of generating webs from other places of his body, such as his feet. The poison Batavia can produce from inside of his body is lethal enough to kill a person who has been infected in a span of a few days without receiving any form of treatment. According to Hazen Yosef, who studied the poison intensely during his tenure on Permis, the poison is not contagious, meaning Batavia must infect one individual at a time by himself. To inject his poison into the body of another person, Batavia must bite them with his teeth. In the year of 1576, Batavia infected more than half of Permis' population to hoax a plague epidemic. Aligned to the fruit's mythical properties, Batavia can also lengthen and extend his limbs. Most commonly, Batavia lengthens his arm to catch his opponents by surprise and choke them from a distance by latching onto their throats with his hand. History Past In the year of 1572, Batavia as a Vice Admiral was tasked with the safekeeping of movie stars Nectar Ellis and Juliet on the day of the premier of To Love Again, a movie the celebrity couple costarred in together. However while those present inside of the theater watched the movie, Batavia's eyes were instead glued to the beauty of Juliet. And though the woman was married, Batavia could not help but succumb to her immense beauty; the Vice Admiral was in love at first sight. From that moment on, because he essentially became the bodyguard of the celebrity couple, Batavia began wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes so that he could stare at Juliet without being caught.Looking for Angels: Batavia begins wearing shades to stare at Juliet. As times went on, Juliet's beauty further troubled Batavia. He would become very nervous in her presence and she would appear frequently in his dreams. Batavia went as far as to staying awake all day so that he would not risk dreaming of Juliet, however lack of sleep gravely impacted his performance as a marine to the extent that not only was his position jeopardized, but he also became known for being extremely reckless. No matter how hard he tried to suppress his feelings out of respect for her husband, Ellis, Batavia could not prevent himself from falling madly in love with the married woman.Looking for Angels: Lack of sleep leads Batavia to become reckless in his work as a marine. Losing his sanity to Juliet's beauty, Batavia used his genius to plot against her marriage to Ellis. Batavia tricked Ellis into consuming the Kare Kare no Mi, which caused his skin to rot and made him resemble a zombie. He then faked Ellis' death, referring to him as "Bon", and placed the blame for a number of crimes he had committed himself leading to Bon becoming a highly wanted criminal. When Juliet was distraught by Ellis' sudden death, Batavia saw his chance to comfort her and slowly gained her trust from there on until becoming her lover as he had always wanted. The guilt of ruining Ellis was overbearing for Batavia however and to hide the guilt in his eyes he began wearing an additional set of sunglasses over the pair he already wore.Looking for Angels: Batavia begins wearing another pair of shades to hide the guilt in his eyes. After marrying Juliet, Batavia encountered one final issue. Juliet had given birth to Ellis' child prior to his "death", a daughter by the name of Emily. And while initially Batavia had no qualms with raising a child who was not his, as Emily grew up she began to closely resemble her father until she became an embodiment of guilt in Batavia's eyes. Anytime he saw Emily, Batavia was constantly reminded of the evils he had committed against Ellis. Driven mad by his guilt, Batavia devised a plan to kill Emily yet while making it seem as though she had died to a natural cause. Using the powers of his Devil Fruit, Batavia poisoned Emily and then spread the poison across Permis' population one by one, making it seem as though it was the work of a plague. Thousands of Permis' citizens perished as a result.Looking for Angels: Batavia fakes a "plague" in Permis to kill Emily. Suri Invasion In the year of 1572, Batavia invaded Suri, a notable island under the ownership of the Xros Pirates, alongside fellow marines Kaldor and Mengis. Despite Kaldor's plea that they take a rational approach in their attack of the island, Batavia ignored Kaldor's idea and went about conducting the invasion in his own manner. His reckless approach nearly caused them all to die and resulted in the mission ending in massive failure. Mengis however received much of the blame and was demoted to a lower marine rank.A Tide to Ride: A flashback of Batavia, Mengis, and Kaldor in Suri is described. Yonko Wars Saga At some point in the year of 1576, Batavia was put in charge of the new G-6 base located on the island formerly known as Ishitani.Ishintai is conquered by Mengis, Pine and the marines following intervention from Draco D. Damon. Permis Plague Arc Vice Admiral Batavia and his crew, consisting of Rear Admiral Carter Pine and Marine Captain Grape sail across the waters of the en route to Permis. Aboard their large ship they are housing two notorious criminals: Lord MuuMuu and Blumenthal Gerhard. MuuMuu has been transported across a number of marine vessels due to her immense size while Gerhard was recently recaptured after he managed to escape imprisonment at the hands of Welhaven Sebastian. As explained by Pine, Batavia planned to turn Gerhard over to a pirate rather than bringing him into Impel Down himself so that he could receive a fraction of Gerhard's bounty in return.A Tide to Ride: Blumenthal Gerhard has been recaptured by Batavia and the marines. Having left Lieutenant Commander Cigar Rette in charge of Permis while he was away, Batavia is angered immensely when the former does not respond to his call, to the extent that he throws his transponder snail off of the ship. This leads Grape to remind Batavia that other marines are also present on Permis and will likely need to get into contact with him but can no longer do so because of his lack of a transponder snail. Realizing how gravely he had succumbed to his anger, Batavia awkwardly retires into his private quarters, leading Grape to silently question Batavia's worth as their leader.A Tide to Ride: Batavia throws his Den Den Mushi off of his ship. Batavia is in the middle of a conversation with Juliet over another Den Den Mushi regarding Emily's worsening state of being when he notices water overflowing in the ship's lower levels as a result of Gerhard and MuuMuu's escape. Believing it to have been Grape's fault, Batavia is angered further; in a fit of rage he leaps from the ship's lower levels and to the main deck, plowing through the ship's countless layers in order to do so. As he argues with Grape over the cause of the ship's damages, Batavia notices that the ship has been split in half and that the half housing their prisoners is drifting away into the sea. He then lifts Grape up and heaves him across the water and toward the fleeing prisoners.A Tide to Ride: Batavia effortlessly plows through the ship's many floors using nothing but refined force. When Brandt Abigail appears with her own ship to rescue Gerhard and MuuMuu, Batavia takes action himself. He shoots a web from his wrist and attaches it to the mast of her ship, propelling his way aboard her vessel with a swing. However just as he is about to attack Gerhard, Sperius Vesper appears suddenly and intercepts Batavia's web, causing him to fall into some barrels. When Batavia rose to his feet, he questioned Vesper's motives, reminding him that attacking a marine would make him a criminal. When Gerhard and Abigail offered to help Vesper fight against Batavia, Vesper informed them that even with them all fighting together, their chances of victory would be slim at best. Instead they all decided to retreat, until Pine intercepted them. As he was in a hurry to get to Permis and see Juliet, Batavia decided not to pursue them any further.A Tide to Ride. Batavia later appears in his house only to find Bon spying on Emily. Allowing Juliet and Emily to run to safety, Batavia confronted Bon by himself. Understanding Bon's powers clearly due to the fact that the Kare Kare no Mi was a Devil Fruit he fed to Bon himself, Batavia took countermeasures before engaging Bon by wrapping his hands in web. When Bon tried to rot away Batavia's hand, he only managed to cause the web to rot, preventing him from dealing any direct damage to the Vice Admiral. Batavia, opting not to kill Bon as he can blame the cause of the plague on him, sends him flying into the sky with a single blow.The Great Divide. In an underground mine where intoxicated civilians are being carried away by a tandem consisting of members of the Raid Pirates and marines, Batavia appears to oversee the progress of the operation. He lights himself a cigar, questioning Quip as to how many of the bodies being carried away are marines. Dissatisfied by the amount, he extends his arm forward and grabs a hold of one of his own marine subordinates then proceeds to biting him in the neck, thus infecting him with his venom. Adding the marine to the batch of infected bodies being transported out from the mines and back to the surface of Permis, Batavia begins to take his leave when suddenly he senses an intruder nearby. He tells Quip to instead focus on the transport of the bodies while entrusting Jackson Ora to deal with the intruder.What Lies Beneath. Batavia is later seen overseeing the transport of hundreds of infected civilians into a number of ships docked in Bellmare, working together with the Raid Pirates. The infected civilians are eagerly boarding the ships with a promise of sailing to another island where they can be treated for their disease; in reality they are being treated only to be later sold as slaves, as Batavia has agreed to turning over the civilians to Princeton Strathmore and the Raid Pirates in exchange for his services in tricking Permis' public.Rum Walking. As they wait for the slave ships to sail off, Batavia and Strathmore are attacked by three of the Four Horsemen: Apu, Fukuoka Soren, and Draco D. Damon. Dispatching of Apu with ease, Batavia is angered by the arrival of Fukuoka Soren and angered further at the realization that the latter was the one responsible for intruding in the mines earlier. Batavia is visibly alarmed at learning that Soren managed to escape from the mines despite the high security he had personally placed in charge of looking after them. Forced to act on his own seeing as how his men were incapable of carrying out the task themselves, Batavia vows to kill the Four Horsemen himself. Dominating in his fight against the Horsemen, all seems to be going well for Batavia until suddenly Raptor D. Circus and Barney Kettle arrive into town in their attempt to slow down the advances of Mont Blanc Burling, whose thirst for alcohol has caused him to walk in his sleep and destroy everything in his path. Taking notice of Burling immediately, Batavia greets the infamous pirate, stating with a grin that he had heard rumors of him being on the island. Looking forward to battling Burling, Batavia rolls up his sleeves, only to be caught off guard by Burling's overwhelming strength and speed. With no chance ever given to react, Batavia is savagely beaten down by Burling.Looking for Angels. Batavia manages to save himself from being thrown into the water by Burling. However in the time Batavia takes to recover, Burling leaps into the sky and creates an island sized mass of land between his hands through the powers of his Devil Fruit. Batavia stands to singlehandedly take on the attack, stating that as a marine, he would never allow a pirate the chance to destroy an island. The Pantheon herself emerges from the waters in time to intercept Burling's attack, crushing the mass of land he had created in one fell swoop and attacking Burling in the same instance. As Permis' many inhabitants flee in fear, Batavia stands alone to confront the Mother of All Sea Kings, transforming into his full Zoan form and taking the form of an incredibly large centipede rivaling the size of the beast herself. Without hesitation, Batavia begins to battle the Pantheon in order to protect Permis. Later, Batavia comes into contact with Carter Pine via Den Den Mushi, telling Pine that he is not allowed to step foot again into the G-6 marine base until he has eliminated the Four Horsemen who have escaped from Permis in pursuit of Princeton Strathmore and the slave ships.Promise Well Kept. After successfully subduing the Horsemen, Pine later contacts Batavia again to inform him that he has accomplished his mission. After managing to subdue the Pantheon and saving Permis from certain annihilation, Batavia is hopeful of finally receiving his much anticipated promotion to Marine Admiral. Batavia is ordered to escort Benjamin Tabart from Hazen Yosef's healing ward to the ship of the World Government's higher ups, as they have sailed to Permis to personally meet with him to offer him a position among the Shichibukai. Noticing the newspaper in Tabart's hands, Batavia assures him that the rest of the Horsemen have been officially killed, ridding Tabart of whatever last hope he may have had regarding his friends' status.The Way of Ken. As he boasts about the extinction of the Horsemen, Batavia is attacked by an enraged Katashi, who is effortlessly defeated by the Vice Admiral. Tabart, despite initially refusing to cooperate with the World Government, is forced to comply with Batavia when the latter threatens to kill Katashi before his eyes. With orders not to kill Tabart, Batavia escorts Tabart onto the Singing Mallory, where three guests await their presence in private quarters aboard the ship: Commander in Chief Charter Spring, Chief of Naval Operations Ayushi, and the newly inducted member of the Shichibukai, Kenway Veno. Rather than receiving the promotion he had always anticipated, however, Batavia is scorned personally by Spring for his reckless behavior. Spring goes as far as to stating that not only is Batavia unfit to become an Admiral, but he will never be promoted so long as he is in power. Batavia is dismissed from the ship by Spring and storms away in a fit of anger and grief. Major Battles *Batavia, Carter Pine, and Grape vs. Blumenthal Gerhard *Batavia vs. Sperius Vesper, Blumenthal Gerhard, and Brandt Abigail *Batavia vs. Apu, Draco D. Damon and Fukuoka Soren *Batavia vs. Mont Blanc Burling *Batavia vs. The Pantheon Trivia *Batavia has his name derived from a type of lettuce with broad flat leaves. *Batavia was created on December 25th, 2016. **However, despite this, Batavia did not debut in role-play until August 9th, 2018, nearly 2 years after his creation, where he took up the role of the central antagonist for the Permis Plague Arc. References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users